Unexpected
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: It started with some pains and it ended in the hospital. And it changed their lives forever. Bechloe. Oneshot.


Chloe brought her wife closer to her as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She rested her chin on the little brunette's shoulder and smiled.

"Are you up yet?"

"No, I'm just sleep talking." the brunette answered back and earned herself a slap on the butt.

"Come on, we should eat something." Chloe said.

"No." the brunette whined and curled up further into a ball.

"Come on, Beca." Chloe chuckled. "We have those chocolate muffins, remember?"

"Can you heat one up in the microwave and bring it to me?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Why are you so lazy?" Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"Because I wanna eat in bed." Beca said. "Please? I've been having these horrible cramps since yesterday."

"Oh, period?" Chloe asked knowingly.

Beca nodded lazily and got under the covers with a hum.

"I'll get you something warm for you to put on your stomach and some painkillers." Chloe said.

"Thanks babe, you're the best!" Beca called after Chloe was gone and the redhead only laughed.

Beca and Chloe had celebrated their 7th wedding anniversary last week. They had gone out for dinner in a low key but great restaurant they had found when they moved to Los Angeles, one they loved a lot. They weren't the type that would just go to a fancy, over the top, super expensive restaurant. They prefered the simple things, like staying home, watching a movie or even going to Rafy's for dinner.

"I brought you two chocolate muffins, babe." Chloe said with a smile. "And this. Our bag was in the freezer and it'd take too long to heat it up so I put some hot water on this water bottle and brought a towel with me."

"You're the best, babe." Beca smiled and gave her wife a peck on the lips.

"I know." Chloe said with a smug smile.

"Where's my painkillers?" Beca pouted.

Chloe noticed her wife looked a little pale but she always did when her cramps were bad and her blood pressure would lower, which always alerted Chloe.

"I'll get them." Chloe quickly made the trip back to the kitchen then back to their room.

They had a two bedroom apartment, it wasn't that big but it wasn't that tiny either, they'd been waiting to buy a house.

Beca had inherited a lot of money from her mother when she graduated college and she also worked as a music producer with a salary that kept rising, but her and Chloe didn't like to brag about their money. They liked to put their money in the bank, save it for the future. Chloe was a teacher, she worked as a kindergarten teacher and a college professor because the money was better and because she needed some maturity in her everyday life other than her wife, who could act like a 5 year old in some occasions.

Chloe came back with her own muffins, another water bottle and some Celebrex. She helped her wife take it before sitting there next to her.

"Beca, are you alright?" Chloe asked. "You feel really warm."

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. "I mean these pains are getting worse but I hope they stop with this."

Beca took a pill and ate her muffin, but somehow, she couldn't keep them down. She couldn't, she just felt weird eating them.

Beca shut her eyes as another wave of pain hit her and she turned on the other side, groaning in pain.

"Fuck." Beca said.

"I think we should go to a hospital, you look very white there." Chloe said worriedly.

"Okay, yeah we should." Beca said and pulled the covers aside. "I need to go to the bathroom first."

Chloe nodded and Beca walked as best as she could to their en suite bathroom. They had been together for so long, closing and locking doors wasn't necessary, they'd seen everything there was to see, they didn't feel ashamed.

When Beca didn't come out, didn't flush the toilet or wash her hands afterwards, Chloe frowned and stood up.

"Chlo. Chloe please come here." Beca whined.

Chloe entered the bathroom and saw her looking very pale and very scared. Beca had never looked or been that scared in all the years they'd been together. The brunette was always so strong, she pushed past any fear or anxiety and that's what kept Chloe grounded. Now it was the other way around.

Chloe never realized it but she was scared too. She hated seeing her beloved wife in pain and she'd do anything to stop it. But she couldn't show she was scared, she had to keep it together for Beca's sake.

"Beca? Beca, baby, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as she knelt down in front of Beca.

"I can't.. It hurts!" Beca said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Please, help me!"

Chloe's heart sank at hearing those words.

"Babe, breathe, okay? I'm gonna go pick up my phone so I can call 911." she said calmly. "It'll be a few seconds but I'll stay here with you while I talk to them okay?"

Beca nodded and Chloe kissed her forehead, which was already wet from sweat.

The redhead went to their room, picked up her phone and came back. She sat in front of her wife as she talked to the 911 operator and Beca sat on the toilet.

"Hello? Hi, my name is Chloe Beale and my wife, Beca, is experiencing some serious abdominal pain and she's very pale." Chloe said as she held Beca's hand.

 _"Okay, we have located you, Chloe. Is your wife on any medication?"_ the woman operator asked.

"I gave her a Celebrex for the pain like 5 minutes ago." Chloe said. "She says she's been having this pain since yesterday and it's only getting worse."

 _"Okay, Chloe, an ambulance is coming your way, can you make sure your front door is unlocked?"_ the woman said.

"Of course." Chloe said. "Please come quick. I gotta go."

Chloe hung up when Beca only groaned louder in pain and started crying even louder.

"Okay, Beca, get on the tub. I don't think you need to go to the bathroom." Chloe said.

Chloe helped Beca onto the tub and put a towel under the younger woman.

"Breathe, baby." Chloe said. "It's okay, baby, I'm here."

"It hurts!" Beca said.

Thankfully for them, they had a very big tub so Chloe was able to sit on her legs in front of Beca.

The brunette's eyes widened when she felt her wife take off her jeans shorts and underwear off all the way.

"Chlo?" she asked, her voice small. Chloe looked up at her and she could see the fear in Beca's eyes as her chest rose up and down rapidly. "I'm scared, baby, I'm scared."

"I know." Chloe said, her own eyes filling with tears. "But I'm right here, babe. I'm right here, you're gonna be okay."

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand, holding it tight.

"It hurts!" Beca said, crying loudly.

"Okay, try pushing." Chloe said.

Beca did as Chloe instructed. She managed to push for like 12 seconds before she laid back.

"Push when the pain comes again." Chloe said and Beca nodded.

Chloe pushed Beca's legs back until her knees hit her shoulders as the brunette pushed.

"Okay, baby 6 more seconds." Chloe said.

Beca laid back again, fully crying now. Her lip had gone from very pale to white in the meantime and her face was completely covered in sweat.

"Chloe, it hurts so bad!" Beca cried as she started pushing again.

Chloe's tear-filled eyes widened as she spotted what could only be a baby's head.

"Oh my God!" she said. "Oh my God, there's a head!"

"What?!" Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Keep pushing baby!" Chloe said.

Beca did as Chloe said and the redhead found her eyes filling with even more tears.

"Okay, the head is out!" Chloe said, gently grabbing the baby's head.

Beca kept pushing, holding Chloe's hand as tight as she could. She was still scared but Chloe being there, telling her it was okay kind of made the fear go away.

"Oh my God! Ohmygod!" Chloe said. "It's a girl!"

Chloe wrapped the tiny baby in towels, trying to dry off the blood when she heard pounding on the front door.

"Take her, baby, I'll be right back." Chloe said, gently handing the baby to her wife.

Beca held the baby but couldn't get her very close since she was still attached to the umbilical cord. She just looked at the tiny baby girl in her arms, tears didn't stop coming. The baby wasn't crying and Beca knew this wasn't a good sign, so she brought the baby girl closer to herself and started rubbing up and down her back and that's when the tiny baby started crying.

"Beca?" Chloe came back in followed by the paramedics.

"Chloe!" Beca said and she was so happy at that moment.

"Mrs. Beale, we're going to take you to the hospital now to check on you and your baby." The paramedic said.

"I think the placenta isn't out yet." Chloe said, noticing how the baby was still attached to the umbilical cord.

"We'll get to it." the paramedic helped Beca onto a stretcher, while she was still holding her baby girl in her arms.

"Chloe? Chloe, where are you?!" Beca asked, holding her daughter tight.

"I'm right here, baby! Don't worry, I'm coming with you!" Chloe said, following the paramedics.

In the ambulance, Chloe stood next to Beca, while the paramedic cut the cord after the placenta was out.

"Fuck!" Beca said. "Shit, it's that pain again, is that normal?"

"Were you expecting twins?" the paramedic asked.

"What? No, we weren't even expecting!" Chloe said.

Chloe and Beca had been trying to have a baby for 6 long years. They found out both had fertility issues. Chloe's was being treated because she wanted to have a baby someday and it happened she had bigger chances that Beca to conceive (year right). Beca wanted to be the first so they'd been trying endless rounds of IVF but after they both realized it was impossible for the brunette to conceive, they gave up. That was around a year ago when they did their last round.

"The last time we tried IVF was a year ago!" Chloe said.

The paramedic left any further questions for the doctor because Beca seemed to be in labor again. So he stood at the end of the table while Chloe held her wife's hand again.

"Can we get to the hospital in time?" Chloe asked.

"No, the head is already crowning!" the paramedic said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said and looked at Beca. "You can do this, baby. You can do this."

Beca started pushing again. The pain wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced, it was so worse than anything. After this, she'd never complain about period cramps ever again.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Beale!" the paramedic instructed.

Beca started pushing again, always aware of the gentle, soothing voice of her wife, telling her to keep pushing and keep going. She always found that voice was amazing at keeping her calm in situations like this. Chloe was her angel, she felt so lucky to be able to share a roof and a life with the redhead.

Beca threw her head back as she heard another baby crying. She was so happy, she was crying tears of happiness. Before she could open her eyes, though, she felt exhaustion take over and her world went black.

The doctor took Beca in immediately, Chloe following close behind. She was told to wait as they checked on her wife and daughters, so the redhead was left alone in the waiting room, not knowing what condition her wife and daughters were.

Chloe took this time to call her parents and Beca's parents. Now that she thought about it.. How was Beca pregnant? They hadn't tried another round of IVF after last time, unless Beca had gone by herself… which also wouldn't be surprising, they had always wanted a baby and the news that she wasn't able to conceive killed Beca.

Chloe never considered cheating, she knew her wife had always been a golden flower — aka a woman who only had sex with other women — and she trusted her with her whole heart, she knew Beca wasn't capable of doing such a thing.

"Mrs. Beale?"

Chloe looked up at the male doctor and she stood up.

"How's my wife?" she asked.

"Your wife is fine, her blood pressure lowered, but she's fine now." the doctor said.

"And.. and the babies?" Chloe bit her lip at the thought of having two baby girls.

"They're identical twins. Baby A is 8 pounds even and Baby B is 6 pounds 8 ounces." the doctor said. "They're completely fine, no abnormalities, they're even breathing on their own."

Chloe could finally breathe. She put one hand over her heart as she heard the doctor's words.

"Can I please see them? And my wife?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." the doctor said and led Chloe to her wife's room.

Beca had definitely gained some color and she looked tired but happy. Chloe kissed her forehead and smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Chloe said.

"How are the babies?" Beca asked.

"Doctor said they're fine." Chloe said. "Beca, how did this happen? Did you go back to the clinic by yourself?"

"No!" Beca said. "I am as surprised and confused as you are!"

A nurse and the doctor came in, the two babies were in cribs. Pink bracelets had been placed on their wrists as well as diapers, one had a purple hat and the other had a pink one.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Beale, have you thought about names yet?" the doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Schmidt by the way, we haven't been formally introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe and this is Beca." Chloe said.

"And no, we kind of don't have names yet." Beca said. "Doctor, we've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"The last time I had a go at IVF was in August of last year." Beca said. "And I haven't had any intercorse with a man."

"And I don't have a penis, doctor." Chloe said, making both laugh.

"Well, I see from your medical file that you have PCOS." Dr. Schmidt said. "And women with polycystic ovary syndrome can experience cryptic pregnancies, which is what you experienced."

"Wait what?" Beca was even more confused.

"A cryptic pregnancy is when there is no hCG in a woman's system due to hormonal imbalance. The hCG is what makes the tests all positive, so the fetus, in this case, fetuses, weren't detected even by doctors." Dr. Schmidt explained. "So it's like you are pregnant by your body doesn't know, so you don't gain weight as fast, you don't get the usual symptoms, you continue to get your periods."

"Yeah but.. Was she pregnant for 1 year? That's not possible." Chloe said.

"It is." the doctor nodded. "Cryptic pregnancies are known to be long ones. Due to the low level of hCG, the fetuses grew slower than normal, so you had an 11 month pregnancy."

"Holy shit!" Beca said.

"Yeah. These pregnancies can go up to 5 years." the doctor said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said. "And are the babies gonna be okay?"

"Of course." the doctor said. "This might have been a long pregnancy but the babies are just as normal as other babies."

"Oh my.." Chloe took a moment to digest.

"You know, I did gain like.. 30 pounds over the year but I thought it was due to stress." Beca said.

The doctor laughed.

"It wasn't." he said. "I'm gonna give you ladies a moment alone."

"Thanks, doc." Beca said and the doctor left with the nurse.

Chloe slowly approached the cribs and looked down at her daughters. They were sleeping peacefully and quietly.

"They're so beautiful." she said as she carefully brought the cribs closer to the bed so Beca could see them better.

Chloe gently picked up the baby in the purple hat.

"I wanna hold them!" Beca said, tears filling her eyes.

Chloe gently handed the baby over to her wife before she picked the other baby up.

"Babe?" Beca asked as she held the baby close. "I kinda like Bailee for a name."

"I love it." Chloe said. "How about Bailee Marie?"

"It's the name of an angel." Beca smiled down at her daughter. "An angel who just popped up in our tub."

Chloe and Beca chuckled.

"Okay, so Bailee Marie is the oldest." Chloe said. "The one I have. And you have Baby B."

"We've always liked Allie." Beca said. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I love Allie." Chloe smiled. "How about Allie Grace? I feel that one of them has to have Grace as a middle name."

"Of course." Beca agreed. "So Bailee Marie Beale and Allie Grace Beale."

"I love them." Chloe said.

"11 months." Beca said. "Why were you guys hiding for so long?"

Chloe chuckled.

"We should call the doctor and tell him we have the names." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said and smiled down at her daughter. "I love you so much, Allie."

Chloe smiled as she sat down on the chair next to her wife.

"I called our parents and told them to come quick, they're all flying in." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said. "I'm gonna call the doctor."

Beca pressed the button and a nurse was there not 2 minutes later.

"Is there anything you two need?" the nurse asked.

"We have the babies' names." Beca said.

"I'm gonna call Dr. Schmidt." the nurse said and left.

Dr. Schmidt showed shortly after that and said he'd be back with the birth certificates and then the nurse would help Beca nurse the babies.

"I'm so happy." Beca said. "This morning, I thought I was gonna get my period but.. here I am, in the hospital with my gorgeous wife and I have two babies! After so long!"

"I know." Chloe smiled and kissed her wife gently. "I told you, miracles happen."

Beca rolled her eyes with a heartfelt laugh.

"You're so dorky." she said then looked down at Allie. "You're so right thought."

Chloe smiled.


End file.
